Rise of Darkness: War of Shadows
by Glitter Queen Aila Midori
Summary: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and a new girl with a deck of magic must be ready to defend the world. Brace yourself. Darkness is rising. It's time to duel! On temporary hiatus.


"Hey, wake up. Aliza, hello, wake up," said a translucent girl with pink hair that went pale at the tips. She wore a green one shoulder top that showed off her midriff. She also had a pair of green shorts. Both garments were sparkly. She had light blue wings with a darker blue outline. On one arm, she had a fingerless green glove that went to her elbow. On her other arm, it went almost to her shoulder. Aliza woke up.

"Hey Roxy," she said. She saw the time.

"Oh no! I'm late," she said, yanking on clothes. She put on her duel disk and strapped on her deck case. She ran for the exam area. She finally made it.

"Aliza Kiyomi, I'm here to register," she told the man at the table. He checked the list, and then gestured for her to go in. She went in and saw a black haired boy dueling. He had Vorse Raider and one facedown on the field. The proctor had Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna.

"Alright applicant, you're staring down two powerful monsters. Do you a. give up b. throw in the towel or c. run home to momma?" the proctor asked.

"I'll choose d. none of the above. I activate Ring of Destruction, to destroy Vorse Raider." A ring of explosive charges appeared around Vorse Raider's neck. They detonated and the proctor lost.

**Proctor: 0000**

**Student: 1300**

"Will Aliza Kiyomi please report to dueling field two? Aliza Kiyomi to dueling field two," the intercom announced. She headed down to the field.

"What's your name applicant?" asked the proctor.

"Aliza Kiyomi. Get ready to duel because it's time I spread my wings," she replied.

**Proctor: 4000**

**Aliza: 4000**

"I'll go first," Aliza said, drawing.

"I summon Winx Fairy of Tides, in attack mode (4/1700/1500)." A girl with dark skin and hair in a green one shoulder top with a green miniskirt showing her midriff appeared. She had light blue wings. She wore green boots.

"Now I use Layla's ability to summon Winx Fairy of Melody, also in attack mode. (4/1700/1500)." A girl with blue pigtails and pale skin appeared. She was wearing a red one shoulder top with a red miniskirt. The shirt showed her midriffs but it had a red tinted mesh connecting her top and skirt. She also wore red boots. The two fairies high- fived each other.

"Now I activate Musa's special ability. I can summon a Winx Fairy from my deck," Aliza said, "So I summon Winx Fairy of Earth, in attack mode (4/1700/1500)." The fairy that woke Aliza up that morning appeared on the field.

"Now Roxy's ability let's me summon Winx Fairy of Sparx, in attack mode (4/1800/1600)." A fairy with orange hair and pale skin appeared. She wore a blue sleeveless turtle neck with a yellow gem in the center. Her shirt showed her midriffs. She also wore a blue miniskirt and blue boots. She had light blue wings and a tiny, golden crown in her hair. She hugged her fellow fairies.

"Welcome back, Bloom. Next, I play my spell, Charmix Upgrade. Now my fairies evolve to the next level. Come on out, Charmix Fairies!" she said, yelling the last part. Layla had a pink decoration on her shoulder and what looked like a water gourd purse on her hip. Musa had a treble cleft on her shoulder and a CD player on her hip. Roxy had a paw print on her strap and a small bag with a paw print on it on her hip. Bloom got a heart around the jewel on her chest and a fuzzy heart shaped bag on her hip. (6/2200/2000) x3 (6/2300/2100)

"I'll play one card facedown and end my turn," Aliza said. The proctor drew.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light, so you can't attack for three turns. Then I play a facedown and end my turn," the proctor said. Aliza drew.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon. Say good bye to the Swords of Revealing Light!" she shouted.

"I activate my facedown card, Dark Bribe. You draw one card and Mystical Space Typhoon is destroyed," the proctor explained. Aliza drew.

"It's your move. You have one turn," Aliza said. The proctor drew.

"I play one monster facedown and end my turn," the proctor replied. Aliza drew.

"I activate my second Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords of Revealing Light. Next I'll have Layla attack your facedown. Morphix Wave!" The monster was destroyed.

"Musa, attack with Sonic Blast!" The proctor got pushed back by the sound waves.

**Proctor: 1800**

**Aliza: 4000**

"Roxy, end this with Wolf Talon!"

**Proctor: 0000**

**Aliza: 4000**

Aliza's duel from Jaden's pov

Jaden dashed into the audience area as Aliza was raised into the arena.

**Proctor: 4000**

**Aliza: 4000**

"I wonder who's dueling," Jaden said to himself.

"That's Aliza Kiyomi. She got the second highest score out of all us applicants. I have this thing wear I get test anxiety, I don't know how I won my duel. I'm Syrus by the way, nice to meet you," said a boy with light blue hair.

"So you're in. so will I once I duel," Jaden said.

"Then there's a problem. This is the last duel," Syrus explained. Jaden anime fell. Then he turned to the duel. A girl with black hip length hair and blue eyes. She had pale skin. She had just started her turn.

"I summon Winx Fairy of Tides in attack mode," she said. The brown haired fairy appeared.

"Now I use Layla's ability to summon Winx Fairy of Melody, also in attack mode." The blue haired fairy appeared.

"Now I activate Musa's ability, so I can summon a Winx Fairy from my deck," Aliza said, "So I summon Winx Fairy of Earth in attack mode." The pink haired fairy appeared.

"Now Roxy's special ability activates, so I can summon Winx Fairy of Sparx in attack mode." The orange haired fairy appeared. (4/1700/1500) x3 (4/1800/1600)

"Now I activate Charmix Upgrade. Fairies evolve!" The fairies gained their accessories. (6/2200/2000) x3 (6/2300/2100)

"That was a sweet move. She summoned 4 monsters with over 2000 attack points on the first turn," Jaden said.

"Most definitely," said a boy with black hair and a British accent, "Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I am Bastion Misawa."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jaden Yuki," Jaden replied, "And this is Syrus." Syrus waved.

"I know Aliza. Her deck revolves around summoning as many Winx Fairies as possible, then leveling them up."

"Is Charmix the highest they can go?" Syrus asked.

"No. As far as I know, they can evolve one more level to Enchantix," Bastion replied. They missed the next part of her duel.

"It's your move. You have one turn," Aliza stated. The proctor drew.

"I play one monster facedown and end my turn," the proctor said. Aliza drew.

"I activate my second Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Swords of Revealing Light. Next I'll have Layla attack your facedown. Morphix Wave!" The monster was destroyed.

"Musa, attack with Sonic Blast!" The proctor got pushed back by the sound waves.

**Proctor: 1800**

**Aliza: 4000**

"Roxy, end this with Wolf Talon!"

**Proctor: 0000**

**Aliza: 4000**

"Wow, she didn't lose any life points!" Syrus said, surprised.

"Will Jaden Yuki please report to dueling field 1? Jaden Yuki to dueling field 1," the intercom announced. Meanwhile, Aliza was making her way up to Bastion and Syrus.

"Hey Bastion," she greeted cheerfully. She turned to Syrus and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Syrus Truesdale," he answered. She nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go catch up with Lexi," she said and walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Lexi," she shouted to her friend. Alexis waved her over. She rushed up to the balcony where her best friends were waiting. Jaden was raised into the duel arena. She turned to watch the duel. She started when she realized who his opponent was.

"Guys, why is he dueling Crowler?" she asked. They shrugged.

In the arena

Crowler was already in the arena with his duel gear ready.

"So, what's your name son?" he asked.

"Uh, Jaden, Jaden Yuki," he answered.

"Well, Uh Jaden Yuki, I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, department chair of dueling technique here at Duel Academy," Crowler introduced.

With Aliza

Aliza had a look of concentration on her face. Alexis noticed.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked.

"Is Crowler a guy or a girl? I honestly can't figure it out," Aliza answered. Alexis suppressed a laugh. Zane chuckled.

"Dr. Crowler is a guy, but he doesn't dress that way," Alexis explained. While they talked they missed the first two turns of Jaden's duel.

In the arena

"Alright teach, I summon Winged Kuriboh," Jaden said finishing his turn. Crowler smirked.

"To a master technician, such as me, a Winged Kuriboh, even one with wings, is rather pedestrian," he taunted.

In the stands

Aliza scowled at Crowler's Kuriboh remark. _A Kuriboh is anything but pedestrian._

In the arena

"Alright, now my Ancient Gear Golem will attack with Mechanized Melee!" Crowler shouted. Kuriboh was destroyed.

"Check your gear, your life points haven't changed," Crowler growled.

"My gear is fine, on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take no damage," Jaden explained.

"Fine, your lame little monster saved you," Crowler insulted.

"Hey! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame," Jaden said.

"Oh, right. I forget how attached you get to your cards," Crowler answered.

"Anyway, it's my turn," Jaden said, drawing.

"I activate the Warrior Returning Alive to revive my Avian again. Then I summon my Burstinatrix," Jaden continued.

"Another amateurish mistake, this is good, this is good. Now can anyone tell me what our little friend did wrong," Crowler started.

"The thing is I'm not done teach, I know my heroes aren't strong enough individually, so I'll combine them to form something new. I activate Polymerization. I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman," Jaden yelled.

"Next time try to summon something stronger than what is already on the field," Crowler muttered, shaking his head.

In the stands

Aliza liked Jaden's move. She heard Bastion explaining Wingman's special ability to Syrus.

In the arena

"Are you done yet? I am a very busy man," Crowler said.

"Of course I'm not done yet, teach. So I activate Skyscraper," Jaden replied, giant buildings growing around the duel.

"Flame Wingman attack," Jaden shouted.

"Bring him on, your silly field spell hasn't lowered my Golem's attack by on point," Crowler pointed out.

"I know it hasn't lowered your Golem's attack points, what it's done is raised my Wingman's attack points by a total of 1000," Jaden explained, "Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

"Wait, time out!" Crowler yelled. Jaden's Wingman collapsed the Golem right on top of Crowler.

"Don't forget my Wingman's super power. When he destroys a monster, your monsters attack point come out of your life points," Jaden answered.

In the stands

"That kid definitely has a future here," Alexis said.

"You said it Alexis," Aliza commented. They turned to see Zane had walked away.


End file.
